


Kokoro's Pet

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Insecurity, after Sex talk, misaki is kind of a downer and thats why its good she has kokoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Kokoro and Misaki laying naked in bed together and talking.





	Kokoro's Pet

When she looked at the bruises on Kokoro's wrists, Misaki couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Sorry, it looks like I got carried away again." Misaki sighed.

Kokoro tilted her head and made a confused noise. "Hmm? I don't mind. You're like a wild animal! It's exciting! It makes my heart pound so much!"

The pair were laying in the bed of their small apartment, still naked and cuddled up close for warmth. Misaki gently grabbed one of Kokoro's wrists, bringing it close so she could kiss it.

"Do you really... like doing this stuff with me?" Misaki asked. She didn't know why these doubts and worries always surfaced when they were cuddling. Maybe it was a sign that she was as bad as she feared.

"Of course! It's thrilling, and Misaki always makes me feel really good!" Kokoro's smile as she said this was so dazzling, it almost hurt to look at.

Misaki kissed the cheerful blond's neck, then again a bit higher. "Can we do it again, then?" Misaki didn't know why she was so horny all the time, but living with Kokoro like this had only exacerbated matters.

"We can't!" Kokoro turned around as she said this and boop'd Misaki on the nose.

"Eh? Why not?" As soon as she said it, she knew how whiny she must have sounded.

"I have band practice today! I don't want to keep them waiting!"

'Oh, right. I need to be there, too. Even if Kokoro still doesn't realize it,' Misaki thought to herself.

Then, Misaki had a thought. "Hey, Kokoro. Who do you like more? Me or Michelle?" It was an unfair question to ask, but Misaki supposed she was an unfair girl.

"Eh? What sort of question is that?"

Yeah, of course Kokoro was confused. Kokoro hadn't even brought up the bear and here Misaki was being jealous. Worst of all, she was being jealous of herself.

"Sorry, I'm being dumb. Just forget it."

Kokoro stared at Misaki for a moment, then leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "Misaki is the one I do those things with. Nobody else, okay?"

Misaki looked away, ashamed of herself. "Okay..."

Kokoro gave her another kiss and whispered, "If Misaki is a good girl while I'm away, we can do it lots more when I get back."

Misaki felt herself getting hard again and blushed. "What am I, your pet?"

"Ehehe, I bet Misaki would be cute in a collar. Should I buy you one?" Kokoro asked, completely unaware of the how kinky it sounded.

Smiling, even tho she didn't want to let herself, Misaki said, "Just get ready for practice. I'll be t- I'll make sure Michelle is there on time."


End file.
